Dorvish Federal Elections, 4614
10 | popular_vote1 = 11,966,278 | percentage1 = 18.38% | swing1 = 1.90% | image2 = David Miliband 2.jpg | leader2 = Fritz Altermann | party2 = Grüne Zentrumspartei | alliance2 = | leader_since2 = 4592 | leaders_seat2 = Kordusia | last_election2 = NA | seats_before2 = 115 | seats_needed2 = | seats2 = 98 | seat_change2 = 17 | popular_vote2 = 12,229,043 | percentage2 = 18.79% | swing2 = 3.24% | image3 = | leader3 = Fritz Altermann | party3 = Grüne Zentrumspartei | alliance3 = | leader_since3 = 4592 | leaders_seat3 = Kordusia | last_election3 = NA | seats_before3 = 115 | seats_needed3 = | seats3 = 98 | seat_change3 = 17 | popular_vote3 = 12,229,043 | percentage3 = 18.79% | swing3 = 3.24% | image4 = | leader4 = Fritz Altermann | party4 = Grüne Zentrumspartei | alliance4 = | leader_since4 = 4592 | leaders_seat4 = Kordusia | last_election4 = NA | seats_before4 = 115 | seats_needed4 = | seats4 = 98 | seat_change4 = 17 | popular_vote4 = 12,229,043 | percentage4 = 18.79% | swing4 = 3.24% | image5 = | leader5 = Fritz Altermann | party5 = Grüne Zentrumspartei | alliance5 = | leader_since5 = 4592 | leaders_seat5 = Kordusia | last_election5 = NA | seats_before5 = 115 | seats_needed5 = | seats5 = 98 | seat_change5 = 17 | popular_vote5 = 12,229,043 | percentage5 = 18.79% | swing5 = 3.24% | image6 = | leader6 = Fritz Altermann | party6 = Grüne Zentrumspartei | alliance6 = | leader_since6 = 4592 | leaders_seat6 = Kordusia | last_election6 = NA | seats_before6 = 115 | seats_needed6 = | seats6 = 98 | seat_change6 = 17 | popular_vote6 = 12,229,043 | percentage6 = 18.79% | swing6 = 3.24% | image7 = | leader7 = Fritz Altermann | party7 = Grüne Zentrumspartei | alliance7 = | leader_since7 = 4592 | leaders_seat7 = Kordusia | last_election7 = NA | seats_before7 = 115 | seats_needed7 = | seats7 = 98 | seat_change7 = 17 | popular_vote7 = 12,229,043 | percentage7 = 18.79% | swing7 = 3.24% | image8 = | leader8 = Fritz Altermann | party8 = Grüne Zentrumspartei | alliance8 = | leader_since8 = 4592 | leaders_seat8 = Kordusia | last_election8 = NA | seats_before8 = 115 | seats_needed8 = | seats8 = 98 | seat_change8 = 17 | popular_vote8 = 12,229,043 | percentage8 = 18.79% | swing8 = 3.24% | title = President | before_election = Fritz Altermann | before_party = Grüne Zentrumspartei | posttitle = President-elect | after_election = Edmund Fassling | after_party = Kommunistische Partei }} The Dorvish Federal Election of 4614 was a election to both elect the new President and Federal Council. The election was a snap election called by then president Moritz Kohlberg after he left his party causing it to disband. Kohlberg ran for a second term with a new party he created but failed to enter the second round after losing his coalition of parties that supported him for his first term. Fritz Altermann was elected president for his second non-consecutive term with an overwhelming 75% of the vote. The Communist Party managed to become the largest party in the Council despite losing the popular vote to the Green Center Party. Category:Elections in Dorvik